Fallen
by Break Darkness
Summary: Heero and Relena affair in a bathroom. 'Nuff said.


All right. First, excuse my bias opinions towards Heero in this story, because I am a guy, and like to think that he takes after me in this story. This songfic is rated 'R' for some sexual content and language. I don't own Heero Yuy or Relena Peacecraft. The song is Fall by Something Corporate. There are some kinks in it, due to my lack of being all mushy. Sorry about that little fact. Never the less, I hope you enjoy it.   
  
  
**Fall**   
  
  
\\I close my eyes   
thought I was lost but I was stranded   
I go outside   
to my surprise the sky had landed//   
  
  
It was all too familiar. The way slick black shoes tapped against the over-polished marble floor; the sound of muffled voices from this room and that.   
  
He flashed a glance about the figures walking too quickly through the hallway, only to meet his own glance against a mirror standing a few feet from his position against a wall beside the sparkling clean drinking fountain.   
  
Perfect posture, black hair hanging gracefully against one of his blue eyes, metallic-red tie lined up perfectly under a black suit and over starched shirt. For a meeting such as this, Heero considered himself stylishly underdressed. He smirked at his reflection in the mirror and brushed a hand through the mound of loose spiked hair on his head. He had been greatly influenced by his peers as he attended the college these last few months. Music listening time had skyrocketed along with the amount of money he had been paying for clothing and lifestyle. Concert attendance was up, along with his social life. Heero had also picked up playing the guitar, and occassionaly he could pick up some drum sticks and tear it up.   
  
A bustling crowd of jabbering lawyers poured from an open elevator, carrying Heero with them. He 'went with the flow,' so to speak, hooking a thumb on a beltloop of his slacks and whistling quietly. The cellphone distracted group flowed out the glass door and over the large stairs like a waterfall as Heero sidestepped from the traffic of people. He pressed his shoulders back against a large column, letting his eyes drift over the people. _All probably going out to lunch_, he thought to himself, slipping a piece of gum into his mouth. The meeting wasn't for at least another hour, but being on time was something he tried to not slack on.   
  
"Excuse me, sir," A voice from behind him pulled Heero from his state of blank staring into the crowd. He'd heard that voice before. Hadn't he? He remembered only sparingly through the shards of now broken war memorys flying about aimlessly in his mind, that this voice clicked something.   
  
He turned his head sharply towards the direction of the voice of a woman. She smiled politely at him, and he nodded to her. "Yes?" No. No, this wasn't who he thought it was. The woman's voice echoed in his brain, the one he didn't want to remember. Her back against his aching fingertips. The odd sensation of warmth of her hands as they brushed gently through his hair. Now his fingers were calous from all those songs of lost love played over and over in his dorm at the college. The spikes of his hair nearly dared a person to try to fun their hands through it. No this was definitely different.   
  
The expression on the woman's face changed ever so slightly at the sound of his mild voice.   
  
"Mrs. Mallory said that I might find you out here if not the lobby. I know it's a bit early, but Britney couldn't wait to meet you. We've all been waiting to meet you, you know. You're a hero on your own level." The woman was now standing only four feet from him. He stood, smiled, shook his head, and laughed politely in response to her many compliments. "I just pictured you a little more... military styled...." She paused here, taking a moment to study his eye that was shrouded by strands of hair.   
  
"I needed to get away from it. As you can imagine, I wish to forget most of it. Afterall, the war has been over for several years now, Mz.,...?" Heero flashed her one of his 'cover-story' smiles, that was all too familar to most who had read about The Gundam Boys, "who had won the war". Duo, and himself were the most publicised though. If nothing else had brought him out, all the statements that the media had asked him to give had really helped in breaking the barrier of his silence.   
  
  
\\I thought it made more sense   
if I could only keep you guessing//   
  
"Ms. Rebecca Durst; it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Yuy, but you may call me Becca. Everyone else around here does." The tight skirt that held her waist so tightly slid up a few inches as she leaned towards Heero, hand outstreched. He smiled again, pressing a light kiss against her hand. _Cucumber Melon; gods, do these lotions ever change? _He liked the feel of her hands; the silky touch as her fingertips slowly pulled from his hand.   
  
"Likewise, Becca. Thank you." It was amazing what a slight lift of the corner of his mouth could do to women. A soft giggle escaped from her lips as he did this, and he, himself laughed slightly. "I am curious, as to know who else will be attending this meeting." He lightly folded his arms over his chest, quirking a brow, as if he was more interested in Rebecca than his own question.   
  
"Many members of the Senators for Peace, and even Mr. Farish himself." The woman smiled warmly, tugging at the end of her skirt. Heero felt his eyes glaze over. He felt his heart skip a beat. Rebecca turned her head to a tilt, eyes widening slightly at his expression. "Something wrong, Mr. Yuy?"   
  
He shook his head lucidly and brushed his fingertips against the hair that shrouded his eye. "No, nothing's wrong." That named had crushed his heart before, and would never cease to. Andrew Farish. The man who had taken Relena Peacecraft for wife nearly one-year ago. Upon receving the crimson embosed wedding invitation-a week after the wedding itself-, Heero had gone out and died his hair as black as he could. That crimson color always brought him pain. The blood shed by the war, and now the information that the only woman he had ever loved was married to another man.   
  
Red lips pursed together at this, and Rebecca motioned stifly with head for Heero to follow. They walked in simple talk to a large meeting room full of large, red, leather chairs, but abonded of people. Heero already hated this room. Knowing that no one would ever come to suspect anything, the young ex-pilot resigned himself to the silence coming from all four walls of the meeting room. Rebecca had retreated into another room, probably walking to Mr.-devil-himself-Farish. Heero clenched his teeth, relaxed his jaw, and then clenched them again. He did this on and off for ten minutes until a tall, older woman took a stride into the room. Heero let his military instincts take over, as he stood and offered as stiff salute to Britney Mallory, CEO of Peacecraft Incorporated. Behind her walked in several more women in pairs, all much younger, varying in sizes and builds, and behind them a tall man dressed in black, with a much shorter woman on his arm. She was still four or five inches shorter than Heero, her brown hair had been stylishly stacked on top of her head, and her perfectly molded body leaned against her husband's tall one. Rebecca meandered in a few minutes later, escorting more funeral-procession men- probably senators.   
  
Andrew Farish tugged at his beautiful wife's arm, pulling her near Heero. "Heero Yuy! My God!" Farish sloppily saluted Heero before forcing his hand into the ex-pilots, and shaking his hand excessivly hard. "My God, my God... I never thought I'd see the day..." Andrew beamed as he held Heero's hand in his, tightening his grip with every joyful word; his eyes locked Heero's as he beamed brightly.   
  
"Hn." Heero could do nothing more but take it all, keeping his gaze as far away from Relena's as he could.   
  
"Excuse me, old friend, I forgot to introduce to you my wife; Relena Farish," the tall man put an immense emphasis on this name, taking a step back and wrapping an arm around Relena. "Honey, this is Mr. Yuy, the very same who saved the entire earth, if not the entire galaxy!" If nothing else, Heero relished the moment that Andrew thought that his wife did not know about the imfamous Heero Yuy. Andrew muffled these words into her ear, cupping his hand over his mouth, both eyes still on Heero.   
  
"Very beautiful, Andrew. I couldn't have done a better choosing a wife such as yours myself." Heero smirked, winking his shrouded eye at Farish, and taking Relena's tender hand is his own. He bended lowly breathing slowly against her hand...   
  
_Relena trapped the young pilot's body against the wall, every soft inch of her frame pressed into his harder form.Ê Heero leaned down and trailed kisses against her forehead, and then down the side of her mouth to her neck. Relena's fingers danced down his chest; her breathy moans encouraged him to kiss every inch of her body, until it was his, and only his.   
  
"I love you, Heero Yuy, and I want to prove it to you.Ó Relena's hands were upon his chest.   
  
He could feel the curves of her body through her school uniform; it took every ounce of self control not to pick her up, throw her on the bed, and fuck her. ÒHow do you propose to do that?Ó He said through lips that pressed against the top of her right breast now.   
  
She took her hand and pressed a small metal object into Heero's palm then released him. ÒItÕs the key to my roomÉÓ_   
  
Heero never joined her in that room. But not because he didn't want to, he just couldn't stand the thought of tainting his beautiful young love; he loved her too much to ever hurt her. She had left the next morning without so much of a word or letter to him, but he knew that it was his mistake.   
  
His lips had barely touched the skin on her hand when he withdrew, dropping her hand, and nodding quickly to the couple. _Very rational, Heero_. He shook his head to himself as he let his quickened steps take him away from the maddening crowd of peace-lovers in the room. Every step he took made the key- that hung from his neck on golden chain under shirt- bump against his chest, and forced his heart to beat faster. By the time he had reached the door titled "Gentlemen," his tie was loose of his neck, and the top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. He clenched the side of the sink, head cast down, eyes shut and waited for his heart to stop beating.   
  
"Heero...?" A soft female voice came from the otherside of the restroom door, and it creeped open, shedding a strip of natural light against his face which had been lightened by flourescent lights ever since he had entered the too-frequented room.   
  
"Yes?" Heero spun around to find a slender woman dead-bolting the lock to the restroom. "Wh...at...?" His face feel expressionless, eyes dead-bolting to the nape of the woman's neck as she pressed herself against the door.   
  
  
\\I was a fool to think that I should stop you from undressing.   
Now I'm believing all the words you say   
that I can't say back to you   
but so you can...//   
  
After a moment Relena turned around, eyes locking on his. She took a few slow steps forward before picking up her steps until she was merely a few inches inbetween her face and Heero's.   
  
He stared at her face for a few moments, and she stared right back, undaunted. He could drown in those eyes. The shade was labeled simply Prussian blue, but there were flecks of cobalt, cerulean, and even cornflower within her eyes. They swirled from this plane to the very soul of space, and dragged Heero along with them into the depths of Relena's mind.   
  
She began... small talk. Pleasantries. "How have you been, Heero?"   
  
"Uh... fine..." Heero hardly trusted himself to say more. His heart was lodged in his throat. Relena's eyes boring into his own made it almost impossible to speak as it was. "Yo-yourself, Ms. Fa-a-arish?"   
  
"Not Farish, Heero. And very well, beside the fact that my husband is..." She backed him up a few steps until he was leaning into the crease of a corner, "not the best of company...Thank you."   
  
  
\\So I fall   
I don't wanna feel this small   
You know I just can't handle this,   
handle this at all.   
And I'll just fall...//   
  
"That's good. I'm glad." Heero allowed his face to show no emotion whatsoever, but his eyes glittered ever so faintly. He bit his lip rather hard at the sound of that. "Beside your husband, that is. I'm very, very sorry to he-.." Heero's words were drowned out by Relena's breath against his lips. He longed to wraps his arms around her, but she made the first move. A small tender hand flatened out against his chest, but he didn't dare remove his gaze from hers.   
  
Relena moved her hand from his chest and took a few steps backwards, inching up her skirt, leaning over just enough for Heero to be in full few of the way that the dark-colored blouse fitted just a hair too small, pulling low to reveal the valley between her breasts.   
  
Heero gave up and took a step towards Relena. She smiled knowling at him, motioning with her hands for his to keep walking forward. Heero's hand cupped the back of RelenaÕs head and tilted it back. _God, she is devastatingly beautiful!_Ê His longing and desire erupted from within his soul, and his mouth covered hers in a brutal kiss.   
  
  
\\I'll let my heartbeat drop   
I falter as the music stops   
and you watch me as stall   
and wonder when I fall...//   
  
Heero was hopelessly lost within a second of the kiss.ÊHis hands fumbled to bury themselves in her hair and she allowed this, pressing her body against his and returning the kiss with even more passion.   
  
ÒHeero, you're mine again...Ó she mumbled into his mouth.Ê He felt a delicious shutter flow through his when he heard the possessiveness in her voice.Ê He was doomed to love her for the rest of his life, and she merely stated what he already knew.ÊÊ ButÉthere was another side to it. The fire in her voice made Heero want her even more.Ê There was nothing he wanted more than to belong to her completely.   
  
Driven by pure thirst for his body, Relena grabbed Heero's collar, pushing him against and then down the wall. Heero became clay in her hands. She leaned forward some more, pressing his body against her own, moulding his to her through his slowly disappearing arange of clothes. Heero slid his arms around her waist, hardly daring to believe that this could be happeneing. Every move that Relena made was deliberate, from the way she stroked his waist to the way she shifted his hips against her own.Her right hand joined her left at his neck, and she pulled him down to a more prone position beneath her, so that he was nearly flat upon the floor, and all the while she continued to tenderly kiss him, swirling her tongue against his own in a gentle dance.   
  
  
//I kiss your neck   
I feel you breathing on my shoulder   
still I'm perfect   
it must be you cause now it's over   
I was so close   
that was the most that I have ever been through//   
  
Heero kissed Relena's neck lightly, so as not to leave any tell tale hickies, as Relena worked the buttons on his shirt with maddeningly slowness, but everything was happening so quickly. He pulled back, taking a deep breath, holding her waist against him.   
  
"Relena..."   
  
"Heero...?" Relena stopped everything and sat up, until she was in a very vulnerable, and very suggestive position. Heero's eyes darted to keep his gaze level with hers'. He crawled forward, just as gracefully as she had, and leaned right over her.   
  
His knees were now between her open legs. He pressed his lips against hers, and turned his head slightly. "...I love you." Relena smiled against his lips and kisses him deeply, flooring him again, pulling Heero's hand against the top button of her blouse. He fumbled with his fingers as he pulled on each button. He needed her out of that silk blouse quick. Heero pushed her blouse aside, and Relena bit back a moan of desire as he traced his hands along her breasts. Relena dipped a hand into his pants with a smirk playing across her lips. Heero jerked away and gently pulled her hand away, then pushed her away slightly harsher.   
  
  
\\Now old cassettes and cigarettes   
will be the ones to save you.   
How can you ask for me to stay   
when all you ever do is go?   
Just go.//   
  
  
The black-hair boy frowned, pulling Relena's blouse up her shoulders and re-buttoning her shirt. His eyes clouded up as he did so.   
  
"Heero, I'm sorry." Relena's eyes suddenly lost any lust and filled with tears.   
  
Heero nodded, sniffing and brushing a tear from his own cheek as he pulled his shirt on and buttoned it up. He pulled himself from the ground and stood before the mirror, failing at wiping the tears that were falling down his cheeks. Despite his hands clamped against the edges of the sink again, he sank to his knees, still pulling at his tie.   
  
"I...I'm sorry, Heero. Heero, so sorry." Flattening her blouse and skirt, Relena stood up, tears also flowing down her cheeks. She placed a hand against his shoulder, and then rubbed the back of her hand up against his tear-streaked cheek. He laughed slightly, swatting her hand away until he hand once again reached his feet. A hand raised from the sink towards Relena pointing to the door vaguely, then when back to futily fighting back tears.   
  
  
//Go on   
you can't be waiting   
go on   
and watch me as I fall//   
  
Relena folded her arms around herself and closed her eyes, keeping her stand.   
  
By the time that Heero collected himself, Relena still stood, eyes clamped close, tears finally starting to dry.   
  
It took his breath away to see her cry. He loved her too much, and hated the feeling that he had caused this.   
  
_IÕm sorry, Relena, I wanted you to forget me and live a long happy life away from someone who knows nothing but death. You were the answer to my desperate cry; my cry for some explanation as to why I existed._ His voice caught in his throat and one of his arms wrapped around her, hugging her gently. She didn't look at him, but nodded to all the thoughts that he had wanted so desperately to say to her.   
  
"What have you to be sorry for? I'm sorry, I'm the sorry one."   
  
It was a story he knew too well.   
  
Heero looked down into her eyes and knew it was his fault.   
  
"...That I exist to love you, Relena.Ó   
  
His mouth landed gently against her. She still tasted of salt from her tears.   
  
The gentle kiss broke.Ê Relena looked up at him, and then back to the ground. Her cheeks were trailed with make up, and her golden hair looked savage.   
  
And Heero was free.   
  
  
  
\\I don't wanna feel this small   
you know I just can't handle this,   
handle this at all.   
And so I'll fall...//   
  
Heero noted that it took longer to get out and away from the building than it did to get there. He pulled the at the chain from his lip-stick stained neck as he hoped the last of the large stairs that would carry him from grace once again. After a moment, the chain fell limply into his hand, and he tossed it to the ground. _I've left my existence. _   
  
"Sir...?" Quick click of heals against the cement were running up behind him, but he didn't turn around until the woman tripped forward, grabbing his shoulders to stop herself from falling.   
  
A small laugh erupted out of him as Heero turned, cradling the fallen woman's forearms in his hands. "Ms. Rebecca, that could have been a nasty fall..."   
  
"Thank you, Heero." Rebecca smiled and raised a golden chain from her hand, but the little key on the end had been replaced, and Ms. Durst now slipped an arm around heero's waist, before latching the chain around Heero's neck.   
  
Heero smirked at Rebecca without so much as a look back at the ring-less Relena standing at the top of the big cement stairs.   
  
  
\\I'll let my heartbeat drop   
I falter as the music stops   
and you watch me as stall   
and wonder when I...//   
  
  
  
Author's note: This song was dripping lemon juice when I first heard it, but I wanted to put a twist on it. Hope it wasn't *too* pathetically sappy. Oh yeah,   
**Je vous aime, Kourtnee Mon Ange. **


End file.
